Question: $-6np - 5nq - 2n - 2 = 5p + 4$ Solve for $n$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $-6np - 5nq - 2n - {2} = 5p + {4}$ $-6np - 5nq - 2n = 5p + {6}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $n$ in them. $-6{n}p - 5{n}q - 2{n} = 5p + 6$ Factor out the $n$ ${n} \cdot \left( -6p - 5q - 2 \right) = 5p + 6$ Isolate the $n$ $n \cdot \left( -{6p - 5q - 2} \right) = 5p + 6$ $n = \dfrac{ 5p + 6 }{ -{6p - 5q - 2} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $n= \dfrac{-5p - 6}{6p + 5q + 2}$